


The mistletoe kiss

by Stiiliinsski



Series: Bellarke prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe, mistletoe kiss, the gang just can't stop pushing them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiiliinsski/pseuds/Stiiliinsski
Summary: Octavia and Lincoln are throwing a Christmas party and Clarke and Bellamy "accidentally" end up under the mistletoe.Prompt #1





	The mistletoe kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first prompt in the series of them. So please, send me prompts. I'll post a list of prompts in the end notes.  
> If you want to request you can just comment.  
> I’ll write for Bughead, Stydia, Dramione, Snowbarry, Klaroline, FitzSimmons, Darvey, Spideychelle or basically anything Marvel related, mostly :) Or if you have some other ship in mind ask and I’ll see whether I know their dynamics! :)

Despite the fire burning in the fireplace next to her, Clarke feels cold. She has her arms wrapped around herself and is squeezing her sweater closer to her body. Her fingers are ice cold and she wonders if she's coming down with something. She is surrounded by people and she should feel hot just from the warmth radiating from all of their bodies.

Octavia and Lincoln, well Octavia really, have decided to throw a Christmas party now that they have moved in together two months ago. All of her friends are here and yet she is standing alone in the corner of the room.

She sighs and reaches for her drink at the fireplace. She drink it and makes a face, realizing that putting her whiskey next to the fire wasn’t the best choice since it got warm.

“Smart choice, Clarke.” A voice says next to her and she looks at Bellamy with raised eyebrows. He is trying to conceal his grin, but she sees right through the twitch of his lips. She rolls her eyes.

“You know I’m all full of good choices, Bell.” She answers and her eyes fly to Finn and Echo on the other side of the room. He frowns as he follows her gaze.

“Oh, c’mon, Clarke, don’t tell me you’ll let what that prick did three years ago make you sad tonight. It’s Christmas.”

“Not sad.” She mumbles before saying louder: “Just bitter. It’s not fair that Raven and I were left broken hearted and he walked away without a scratch.”

“I wouldn’t say without a scratch. That punch you delivered to his jaw left a pretty big mark.”

She just smiled and shook her head a little.

“Tell me something.”

“What?”

“Anything. Take my mind off of that idiot.”

Just as he opened his mouth to say something Jasper came over.

“Clarke can you move a little, I need to get…” he trailed off, pushing her next to Bellamy.

She stumbled and would probably fall if Bellamy didn’t catch her, his hands resting on her elbows. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows and exasperated sighs and fond smiles over Jasper on their lips.

“Well,” Raven’s voice sly voice made both of them look at her. “It looks like you guys are standing under a mistletoe!”

“Why, Raven, you are right! They really are standing under a mistletoe. I guess this must be my fault!” Jasper says in a rehearsed voice and Clarke can’t help but roll her eyes at them.

They’ve been trying to set her and Bellamy up for years. Pushing them together whenever they had a chance. Making plans to hang out and then, just as Clarke and Bellamy arrive to the club or the restaurant or anywhere all ten of them suddenly have plans come up. And Clarke isn’t mad at them, Bellamy is one of her best friends and she doesn’t mind hanging out with him, but sometimes they really overwork it.

“Cute, guys, really cute.”

“Sorry, Clarke, but you can’t go against the mistletoe. You guys gotta kiss now. It’s the rules.” Raven just shrugs, “innocent” expression painted on her face.

“My house, my rules, guys!” Octavia yells from the other side of the room and Clarke wonders how many of them were in on this. She looks up at Bellamy and can tell that he’s wondering the same thing, that familiar irked expression on his face.

He looks down at her and raises one eyebrow and she nods a little. “Go for it.” She says. “Maybe then they’ll leave us alone.”

“I honestly doubt that.”

She can see him ask permission again with his eyes and she nods again, wanting him to just get on with it.

He steps closer to her, but there’s still half a foot of space between them. He raises his hands to her waist and suddenly she’s not cold anymore. She can feel everyone’s eyes on them. And she doesn’t want to do it anymore because her own voice in her head is screaming ‘ _Not like this!!!_ ’ _._ But then someone whistles behind her and she looks up and Bellamy is watching her and she can see he’s nervous. So she raises her chin defiantly, hooks an arm around his neck and pulls him down to her until he’s only a breath away. Her courage deflates then. And there’s a beat where nothing happens, it’s like the world stops and all she sees are his eyes on her lips.

And then he’s kissing her.

His arms are wrapped around her waist and he pulls her _closer._

She gasps a little and tangles her fingers in his hair because she has to _show_ him somehow what she’s feeling.

And everything disappears. Suddenly there’s no one around them. It’s just her and _him._ And she is not cold anymore. She’s burning from the inside out with all the feelings she’s repressed for _so long._

His lips are soft and urgent on hers like he’s afraid she’s gonna pull away any moment.

She untangles her fingers from his hair and moves it to his cheek to reassure him that she’s not going anywhere. And then she remembers where they are.

She can hear the whistles and whispers and cheers around them and she stills. And so does he.

A second passes and then he dips her, his lips pressing into hers, getting one more cheer from everyone around them before he pulls away a little.

Her eyes are closed. She can feel his breath on her cheek and her heart is beating in her throat and she’s sure everyone can hear it. She opens her eyes and something in her stomach flips when she sees _how he’s looking at her_.

His eyes flicker to her lips and he kisses her again, once, slowly, but before her eyes can shut again he pulls away, standing up, pulling her with him.

And it’s like that one kiss was just for her, for her eyes only.

“Well,” she says and is shocked at how breathless she sounds. “That sure took my mind off of things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
